Uncle Michael, please don't
by Halloweenfan
Summary: Michael has no emotions. Or does he? Maybe so. Maybe he only shows it to one little girl in his life, Jamie Lloyd.


Hey everyone. This will most likely be a contuining story, maybe if I get people interested, I don't know how much of a fanbase there is for Michael Myers and Jamie. But anyway- onto the setting, I'm going to start off from Halloween 5, where Jamie is lying down in the cofin and Michael is approaching her- however, I will be changing the scene, so no running away and Michael going loopyloo throwing things around. Enjoy.

"Uncle!" Jamie said aloud in an effort to make Michael see sense and put the knife down. He stopped in his tracks and began to slowly back the knife away from his little neice. "Boogeyman?.." she whimpered softly, scared to death considering he was a physcotic mad man wanting to kill her. She always wondered what he had looked like without his mask, what he looked like in the flesh. Surely he has some emotions, she thought. She was young. She still tried to see the good in people. She put two fingers onto her cheek and tapped lightly, "Let me see? Your face?" Jamie asked, watching her uncle begin to raise his hands to his head. She, still lying down in the cofin, began to sit up to get a better look at her Uncle's now uncovered face. She was surprised. He looked just like her, with dark brown hair and lovely brown eyes to match. "You look just like me," she noted, keeping her eyes locked on Michaels face. Something in her words suddenly had an effect, a single tear rolled down his cheek and he began to try to cover his face again. "Let me? Uncle? Let me wipe the tear away?" Jamie asked, begining to stretch her arm towards him. In one swift movement, he backed away from her, shoving the mask back on his face and grabbing his knife once again.

Jamie, once realising what he was doing, began to climb out of the cofin. She ran as fast as she could and tripped over the chair that held Rachel's body. It dropped on top of her and she screamed, smelling the metalic blood that has been dry for a few days. She pushed the body off of her and began to crawl towards the door, tears rolling down her cheeks, praying that Michael would just leave her alone. But no, he grabbed onto her leg and began to pull her back into the room. Jamie tried to grab onto things to stop him, but she was too weak. Too weak to protect herself from him. "Uncle, please. I'm so scared," Michael contuined to pull her across the floor, he then let go and went over to the door and locked it so nothing and no-one could escape. He could do whatever he liked with Jamie now, and she couldn't do anything about it. He looked over to herand she was still in the same place he left her, in the corner, holding her legs tightly towards her chest. She was rocking back and forth and whispering something, mostly prayers. This intrigued him. Michael slowly walked towards her and just stood there, waiting for her to lift her head and spot him.

"Uncle? Are you going to kill me?" Jamie whispered, looking up at him. Michael, under the mask, was trying hard not to let another tear fall from his eyes. He wasn't weak, and he doesn't have emotions. Why should he be acting like this. He needed to kill all of his family, even if he loved them. "Are you?" she repeated, trembling. The taller man just stood there, being silent. When she realised he wasn't going to answer her, the brave little girl began to stand up. She was a tiny thing and she came up to his waist. "I'm sorry uncle, I'm sorry that I'm not the neice you wanted. I like you, but your the boogey man, you scare me," Jamie said, wanting to touch the fabric of his dirty clothes. Michael, again, stood there. What could he do? He didn't want to kill her, that's for sure. But he couldn't let her live either, and hearing her talk to him like an actual human made his heart ache with something he's never felt before. "I love you, Uncle Michael," she said, wrapping her arms bravely around his waist and giving him a hug.

Suddenly, the window glass shattered and agun shots were being fired at Michael. She was alarmed and jumped to the side of the room, watching Michael stumble back and fall to the ground. "Uncle!" She screamed, getting down on her hands and knees and crawling over to his body. The gunshots by now had stopped, and the police burst through the door, grabbing the girl and dragging her away. "Uncle! No! Please, put me down!" she pleaded, wanting to see if he was okay. But for now, she'll never now.


End file.
